


The Noisy Neighbour

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Derek has never met his next-door neighbour. He knows it's a man, and the upstairs couple told him that he's in his twenties, but that is pretty much it.Except it isn't, because Derek's kitchen is right next to his neighbour's bedroom.





	The Noisy Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 31st day of mmom 2018.

It's been 5 months since Derek moved into his new flat in the middle of the city following getting a promotion which caused him to relocate to one of the bigger offices in his company.

 

For the first few months Derek's life had consisted of work and the gym and most of the time he'd spent at home was to sleep.

 

But since his new neighbour moved in two months ago, Derek has remembered how much he loves cooking. He still doesn't like washing up during or after but any time something gets dirty –even if it's just the knife he used to butter his toast– he's in the kitchen. Truth be told, he starts spending time in the kitchen even when he doesn't need to.

 

You see, Derek has never met his neighbour. He knows it's a man, and the upstairs couple told him that he's in his twenties, but that is pretty much it.

 

Except it isn't, because Derek's kitchen is right next to his neighbour's bedroom.

 

The reason that he knows that is because of what had happened during the week that the man had moved in.

 

It had been super early in the morning, Derek had already been running late and had rushed into the kitchen to get some fruit so he could eat something on the way to work. And he'd heard a noise, but because he was in a hurry, he had dismissed it. However, it then happened again the following morning, and then the following night, and then at random times of the day from then on.

 

It's not every day, but it's usually a handful of days each week - if not that many days, then a number of times during a single day. Usually Derek just hears buzzing, but sometimes, just sometimes, he hears the man next door making cut off moans, and even more rarely, only twice so far, he has heard his neighbour swear in an utterly broken voice.

 

So far today Derek has heard the buzzing three times – he may be spending his day off in his kitchen, but so what? It's his day off, he can do whatever he likes.

 

It seems that it may also be his neighbor's day off. Derek hasn't heard any kind of noises for a good three days, and it makes sense that today the man will be indulging in pleasure multiple times. 

 

It's a disappointment when his theory is proven wrong at lunch time as he hears the door to the flat next door bang. Derek mourns the fact that the entrance to his neighbour's flat is around the corner and that they have different schedules which means Derek hasn't even been able to lay eyes on him yet. But he can dream about how the man looks, especially when he takes himself to his own bedroom and recalls the small cut off noises that his neighbour makes once in a while.

 

It's easy to hear the noises in his mind, he has been witness to them often enough than he sometimes actually has dreams about them, and as such, it's good fuel to get himself all wound up, ready to burst.

 

Apart from the people which Derek has met at work and the gym, he still doesn't know many people in this city, so when his doorbell rings in the middle of the afternoon and he's rock hard and pumping his hips into his fist, he's immediately on alert.

 

Not many people know where he lives, and especially no one that would turn up unannounced, so he doesn’t feel comfortable continuing what he was doing. 

 

Derek drags himself to his door after shoving his trousers back on and peeks through the peep hole. He can see someone walking away and he should probably let them go but he opens his door in a manner that he can hide his crotch while he grabs the person's attention. “Hello?”

 

“Oh, hi,” the person turns around with a bright smile. “Could you take this?” he asks with a hopeful tone as he presents a box. “Belongs to your neighbour but there was no answer. It would save me coming back?”

 

Postman. Great.

 

Derek grumbles his acquiescence and parks the rectangular box in his sofa before he treks back to his room with all intentions of continuing what he was doing now that he knows his house is under no threat from strangers.

 

He's too curious though and soon enough he's back in his sitting room.

 

The parcel is addressed to Mieczyslaw Stilinski and Derek tries to mouth the name but finds it hard to pronounce.

 

He's rolling his eyes at himself and putting the parcel back down when he notices that there is no separate label for the sender.

 

The label has been printed, it has his neighbour's full address on it, and it was delivered by someone wearing a postman's outfit so that's a bit strange.

 

He turns the box around and notes that even though it is easily the size of his forearm, its weight is light. There's nothing on the other side so he looks back at the address for Mieczyslaw and there it is, right at the bottom, in very small writing. _Sender: LH Trading._

 

Derek frowns and tries to come up with anything the letters could stand for but nothing which makes sense stands out.

 

He tells himself to get a grip, he's already looked enough.

 

But truly, with the temptation in his house until night time, it's no wonder that he picks up his phone and does a quick search.

 

“What? Another one?” Derek asks in surprise, excitement and amazement.

 

That's when there is another knock on his door.

 

For the second time that day Derek looks through his peephole, but this time there is a young man scuffing a foot against the floor as he mutters to himself.

 

“Hi, I'm your neighbor,” he's instantly greeted before he even fully turns to Derek. “Ah- Oh, Uh, you're- Wow.”

 

Derek raises both his eyesbrows at the man's ensuing stuttering from taking in Derek's physique. “Yeah, M-” 

 

“Stiles,” the blushing attractive man helpfully interrupts.

 

“Derek,” he replies in a more composed manner. He's got style, he knows how to control himself.

 

“I got a card through my post,” Stiles says with some hesitation and shows him said card which the postman will have left after leaving his parcel with Derek.

 

“Ah yes,” Derek recognizes. “I got it here.” He's lying, the parcel is not just  _there_. It's in the kitchen, because really, now he seems to spend all of his waking time at home there.

 

“Thanks for taking it,” Stiles gratefully expresses once Derek has withdrawn from the doorway long enough to get Stiles' box from LH Trading.

 

“No bother,” Derek quickly replies in what is not a smooth manner.

 

Thankfully Stiles is still plenty distracted by Derek's features. It's clear that Stiles finds him attractive, and it's truly nice to see him fluster.

 

Derek wonders how Stiles would react if he knew that Derek can hear him every time he gets off in his bedroom, but he decides that if Stiles has gotten himself a new sex toy -thanks LH Trading-, he clearly thinks he can give himself a higher degree of satisfaction, or maybe just a different type of bliss. Either way, Derek finds that he can't wait to hear this beautiful young man get off with his new pleasure device.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay to another month of May.


End file.
